Rin
Rin is a survivor in the end. Appearance He has long brown hair, blue eyes and wears a blue jacket most of the time, and a blue undershirt. His pants are black, and are usually tucked into his boots. Personality He is very cowardly, and he avoids confrontation the best he can. He is a "gatherer", and tries to avoid killing anything. He can rarely hear a voice in his head, and it scares him, there are many times while he sleeps he will wake up after hearing it. This voice makes him scared of anyone he doesn't know. He is also very cunning, and intellgent, he was able to teach himself to read with nothing but a few old books, and a fair bit of time History Childhood Rin was an orphan, his parents abandoned him on the streets of MIlan when he around 5, and he lived off what ever scraps he could find lieing around, or that he could pick up. On rare occasions he would be given food, but more often then not he would get mugged, he was a child on the street who was untainted, he couldn't defend himself against the people who would come and attack him. Taking everything he had, so he had nothing as a child, he had the clothing off his back that is it. The cold weather had saved his life many times, and nearly taken it twice as often. He hated the world he was forced into, the kind of life he must lead. He started to steal in order to keep himself alive, he managed to get a enough food to eat, and clothing to keep warm, as well as the rare book he happened to steal, not that he could read them, but he knew they were worth quite a bit. Adolescents As Rin got older he was able to understand the books he was looking at, even if just barely, he was starting to get a grip on what the words ment, in approximation at least. The parts he had the hardest to read, are those he had never heard before, he didn't know how to pronouce them phonetically, and thus they were nothing but a jumble of letters until he learned that. As for stealing he became very good at it, he would steal from anyone and everyone, he didn't care much what people thought, he lived in other people's homes, stealing their warmth, and energy. He lives usually under the floorboards of people's homes or in closets while they were out, allowing him to jump from house to house in Milan, keeping him tied down to one place, preventing him from getting robbed from, as his small fortune was spread across the upper level of Milan. This was also when his first encounter with a horror took place. A single horror passed through Milan, being followed by a group of Corrupted. Rin not knowing what to do, did what came natural, he ran and hid. The image of that beast was imprinted in his mind. Adulthood Rin had learned to read quite easily, and even figured out the strange words he didn't know before. Phonetic reading became something he learned through listening to people speak the words he saw in books, he loved to learn about physics, specifically thermodynamics, and other energy based theories. The ability for energy to remain constant, and that fact that it can do so much in the world, being able to alter the way things looks or behave is amazing to Rin. He gathered a small collection of books, and he rarely speaks to people, when he does it is usually trading an item he stole, for something he could use or trade for something even better. He even managed to find a hidden enterence to the underground of Milan, and he could steal much more valuble material and many many more books. Powers and Abilities '''Master Theif: '''Rin needing it to survive had become very skilled at hiding and remaining out of sight. He is able to use his skill of remaining hidden to be able to take things from other places, and steal them for himself. '''Fighting Style: '''He would rather hide in a snow bank, then fight anything. Seized Energy (Locked) Enthalpy Sheild A Cone shaped dome forms around Rin, and he is able to control the passing of energy between the dome and the outside world. This includes any form of non-phsycal wave (disincluding light), such as fire, or heat, and he can use this to keep himself warm in the harsh outdoors of Milan. This dome takes 1 turn to form, and it's effects start to work as soon as it is completed, the cone is not moveable and if Rin moves outside of the dome, he needs to reform it. Any matter can pass through the dome without resistence, it only stops energy (in battle it only stops attacks if their FOC is less then 4 higher then his) Enthalpy Syphon Rin holds his hand in front of himself, palm outwards, causing the energy near his hand to focus into a ball, which he can then fire in a beam-type attack Statistics Trivia *He was originally a shinigami in the Bleach RP *Rin's name comes from Rin Tezuka from Katawa Shojou (Yes he was named after a girl) *His powers are all based around enthralpy, the passing of energy from one system or state to another Quotes Category:Touched